Pay Back
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are in College and in love, What will happen when a blast from her past suddenly runs for office. Will Gabriella seek revenge on the guy who did her wrong in High School or Will she let the past stay in the past?
1. Invitation To Prom

Gabriella in the present: Pay back sure is a sweet thing especially when it happens to someone like Daniel Cruz, I think I'm jumping a head a little… my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 5'5 139 pounds, brown eyes and long dark brown hair and currently 23 years old. I'm in college working in Journalism. But never mind all that this isn't even about me it's about Daniel. Yes Mr. Daniel Cruz 5'8 239 pounds and he was the basketball Captain at our high school. Okay to fully understand why pay back is such a sweet thing. I have to tell you what happened between us from the beginning.

Flash Back: To June 12, 2003

My beast friend and I stood next to my locker. I was mad as hell because I didn't have a date for the Junior Prom coming in 10 days.

Gabriella:

"I can not believe that I still don't have date for the Junior Prom.

Taylor:

"Sorry to say this girl, but I have a date with Chad he asked me this morning!"

Gabriella:

"Oh that's just wrong… I'm kidding girl thats good. Have fun without me."

Taylor:

"Stop being so dramatic Gabriella; you'll fine a date."

Gabriella:  
"Doesn't seem like it, June 22 is just around the corner."

Taylor:

"I know, but hey I'll see in P.E. 4th period okay?"

Gabriella:

"Okay see you then (Taylor and I shared a hug) bye girl."

Taylor:

"Bye." (She walks to her class)

Gabriella thinks out loud: June 22 was not only the last day of school, but it was also Junior Prom. Now why they wait so late to have Junior Prom is beyond me. But it was okay in April and May because I had a lot of time. But the prom is next week and I still don't have a date. Boy this was definitely a first for me ...

Then Daniel Cruz walked up to me as I was getting a book from my locker. He taps me on my shoulder, and I jumped up hitting my head on my locker door, closing it with my book still inside. Daniel chuckles a little to himself then ask me if I were alright.

Daniel:

"Damn girl you hit the locker hard, are you okay?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah I'm fine" (I said rubbing my head)

Daniel:

"That's good" (He smiled)

Pause:

Gabriella in The Present: Boy did he have a sexy smile ... hey give me a break I was only 16 at the time. I mean Daniel had long curly dark brown hair. He had a smile like Brad Pitt , a body like Mario Lopez and eyes like Orlando Bloom. In my eye he was sexy from head to toe!

Flash Back:

Daniel:

"I came over here, because I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the prom coming up".

Gabriella:

"I would love to."

Daniel:

"Great I'll buy our tickets today."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

Daniel:

"Oh yeah I'll have my driver pick you up at 7:00pm so we can have dinner first okay?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah that's fine…um I have to get to class."

Daniel:

"Yeah me too."

Daniel and I went our separate ways. I went to my English class and Daniel went to study hall. As I sat there in Ms. Darbus class I was completely bored out of my mind when my phone ranged, and when I opened my phone; I saw a surprising text message. I looked at the number, and was surprised to see who it was from....


	2. The Best Prom Night Ever

After Daniel and I finished text messaging each other. The bell rang, and I walking to my gym locker I noticed that Taylor getting dressed so I went over to talk to her and she asked me......

Taylor:

"So did you find a date yet?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah I did."

Taylor:

"Oh really who?"

Gabriella:

"Daniel Cruz."

Taylor:

"Seriously?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah girl, seriously like right after you went to class. He walked up to me and asked me to the prom."

Taylor:

"Okay, he's the captain of the basketball team and your the editor of the school paper."

Gabriella:

"I know…hey did you know Daniel a virgin?"

Taylor:

"Yeah right!"

Gabriella:

"Seriously!"

Taylor:

"Uh huh I'm going to have to look into this, because Daniel Cruz being a virgin is something I just can't and refuse to believe it Gabriella."

Gabriella:

"Okay well girl we better get out there before they call our numbers."

Taylor and I went to our P.E class, and talked most of the time. The rest of the week went by like time was on crack or something. Next thing I knew prom rolled around. So there was at home getting ready. I was wearing this Navy blue two strip dress with a split on the side. With these black heels. It was around the time of 6:58 pm when my doorbell ranged. Daniel was wearing this three piece tuxedo outside was black and the inside vest was navy blue and shirt was white with a black tie. He was looking mighty sexy. He smiled and said…

Daniel:

"Wow, Gabriella you look so beautiful!"

Gabriella:

"Thank you, Daniel your looking pretty good you're self!"

Daniel:

"Okay let's go we have reservations at Sizzler's."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

Then after dinner, we went to prom......when we arrived at prom is was just like I always pictured it.....

Daniel:

"So, what do you think of prom??"

Gabriella:

"It's perfect just like I imagine it would look like when I was a little girl."

Daniel:

"Well I'm happy to make you're dream come true."

Gabriella:

"You are such a great guy."

Daniel:

"You just bring it out of me babe."

Pause:

Gabriella:

"Could I have been more stupid...and I can't believe I actually had a boy friend. A great guy wasn't going to use me for my body....Boy was I wrong."

Flash Back....To prom

Taylor and Chad walked up to Daniel and I with drinks. Taylor handed me a drink...

Taylor:

Here have something to drink, this punch go..."

Chad:

"Uh honey you know that they put some vodka in the punch right?"

Taylor:

"So that's why I'm feeling a little drunk."

Gabriella:

"How many did you have girl?"

Taylor:

"Two."

Chad:

"About 4."

Gabriella:

"Well I better catch up then." I said laughing, and drinking the punch. Then pretty much went over board. Because Taylor and I drank about 10 each. Let's just say we were way passed drunk. Chad and Daniel had a lot too....so 30 minutes to an hour went by.... we talked some more and danced lot all and all it was an awesome prom ... then it was time to see who would be crowned prom queen and king, and prince and princess of prom...

Ms. Darbus:

"Listen us Ladies and Gentleman the prince of your east high wildcats is....Chad Danforth....everyone cheered as Chad went to be crowned prince of east high....and your princess is Taylor Mckessie....Everyone cheered for her too including me, and your King and Queen of East High is..... Daniel Cruz and Gabriella Montez....I was completely speechless I didn't even know I was nominated. This was the best night of my life......


	3. The Wrost First Time

Are So I thought, after Daniel and I left the prom. He had the limo driver drive us to the Hilton Hotel and Resort.

Gabriella:

"Wow this is really going to happen huh?"

Daniel:

"Hey we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Gabriella:

"No, I want to have sex tonight it's just I'm nervous and a little scared. I mean I know you should be too being that you're a virgin as well."

Daniel:

"What I ant no … (He caught his self from saying the truth before he slept with her.) Yeah you're right I'm nervous too."

Gabriella:

(Looked at him suspiciously)

Daniel:

"Why you looking at me like that for?"(Opening the door)

Gabriella:

"Because, I need to ask you something before we have sex."

Daniel:

"Sure what is it?"

Gabriella:

"Umm you wouldn't lie about being a virgin just to sleep with me right?"

Daniel:

"No I would never lie about something that important."

Gabriella:

"Okay we can do it, but go slow."

Daniel:

"Okay I promise."

Daniel had got on the bed and laid next to Gabriella and asked her…

Daniel:

"Are you ready?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, I am."

Daniel:

"Okay."

Gabriella:

"Do you have a …you know what…?"

Daniel:

"Yeah, I do."

Daniel slowly undressed himself then me. I was more nervous then a hooker in church. But Daniel went slow… I mean sex wasn't what I imagined it to be. I thought It was supposed to be for like an hour or 30 minutes. When He first entered me, It hurt like all hell, 5 to 10 minutes later he reaches his climax…. I was way past pissed... So I asked him when he got off of me.

Gabriella:

"So that's it."

Daniel:

"Yeah that it."

Gabriella in the present:

"Then shortly after we had sex and I do mean that literally. All that talk about how he was how was going to give me the best night of my life. What a load of crap that was. Daniel came is 10 minutes. So I went though 10 minutes of pain for nothing. I asked him a day later if he could hook up my friend Sharpay because Taylor was already dating someone. He said "oh sure I can do that". Then

Taylor comes running up to me the next morning saying ….

Taylor:

"Oh my God girl I knew something was up with Daniel. Because I didn't believe that I'm a virgin stuff. So I asked Chad to find out what's what because there on the same team. Turns out Daniel had been telling every girl that he's a virgin just so he could sleep with them and then leave them."

Gabriella:

"Really?"

Taylor:

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

Gabriella:

"Hey I'm okay. (I said faking a smile, I was so hurt)

After school as I was driving over to Sharpay's house, I started to cry. Because I couldn't believe that he would do something like to me. But then again I guess I should have seem something like this coming. I mean Daniel being a virgin. Too good to be true. Now when I got to Sharpay's house and her twin brother Ryan answered the door and told me….

Ryan:

"Oh hey Gabriella, if you're looking for Sharpay she's in her room. Listen I got to go running late. (He said walking pasted me to his car.)"

Gabriella:

"Okay Talk to you later then."

Ryan:

"I'll call you."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

And with that said Ryan drove off in his car and I entered there house. I went up and knocked on the door. Nothing, so I entered her to get my yearbook, thinking she had her head phones and couldn't here the door. Boy was I wrong, She was having sex. You'll never guess with who though…that's what hurt me the most!


	4. Relocation

I couldn't believe it myself. Sharpay was having sex with Daniel, who I thought was my boyfriend. I guess I was wrong...

Gabriella:

"What the hell! Daniel I thought you were my boyfriend, and Sharpy I know we never really got along with each other, but I never thought you would try and steal my man."

Daniel:

" Gabriella we just had sex, I never said anything about being your boyfriend."

Gabriella:

"I knew you were a jerk, I'm sorry I ever slept with you even if it was for 10 minutes."

Daniel:

"Well you wasn't complaining when I was all up inside you, now were you?"

Gabriella:

"Please, that what your working with, I might still be a virgin."

Daniel:

"Whatever."

Sharpay:

"So you slept with Gabriella?"

Daniel:

"Yeah, so what."

Sharpay:

"Oh nothing, I was just asking."

Gabriella:

"You're such as slut."

Sharpay:

"No, I'm a woman who always gets what she wants. Pure and simple."

Gabriella:

"So you had to go after my left over just like always."

Sharpay:

"Whatever, you're just mad because he left you and came to me."

Gabriella:

"You can have him."

Sharpay:

"I already had him."

Gabriella:

"Please, I bet you let him hit that with out protection."

Sharpay:

"Yeah, so what if I did!"

Gabriella:

"The first time you have sex and let him hit it with out protection? Something is wrong with you."

Daniel:

"Wait! This wasn't Sharpy's first time."

Gabriella:

"How do you know that?"

Daniel:

"Because, most of my basketball team already slept with her and told me she gives it up easy."

Sharpay:

"Get out the hell out of my house now!"

Gabriella:

"No problem. " (I grabbed my year book off Sharpy's TV and left)

Daniel left and got into his red BMW. As I go into my baby blue Mustang Convertible GT 1400.

Gabriella in the present:

"See that why I don't do house parties, or Parties in general. Because you never know what people put in the drinks! First you feel good, then you black out and wake up with your underwear on the floor. About 9 months ago Sharpay found out that she had got the HIV virus and that she was pregnant. Having no clue who the father was. One morning at around 3:30am she took so many pills to numb the pain...later on that day Ryan found her in her bed. He soon had realized that she had committed suicided. When he found the pill bottle next to her bed. Ryan called me the next day and told me what happened to Sharpay, I felt so bad for the way that I talked to her. So after I got off the phone with Ryan I had decided to call my brother Juan Montez and tell him everything. After I was done telling him everything, he told me to pack up all my stuff and to ask Taylor if she would like to move in with Juan and I in New York. You see my brother is a very successful pilot and has plenty of room for the two of us. So when I got off the phone with him. I packed up all my stuff I had in my room and then I drove over to Taylor's house. I used my key she gave me in case of emergencies. Then I went into her room and woke her up...

Taylor:

"What are you doing here, it's like 12:00 midnight?"

Gabriella:

"I was talking to my brother, for some time and I told him about everything."

Taylor:

"And what did he say?"

Gabriella:

"He said he would be here by 10:00 am tomorrow morning and to get packed, because I'll be moving in with him in New York."

Taylor:

"You're leaving me? Why?"

Gabriella:

"That's just it. He said that you can move in with us if you want."

Taylor:

"Well I'm pretty much living here alone. Were pretty much done with school for the summer. Plus my dad works over seas, I mean he'll be home for like a day then be gone for like months."

Gabriella:

"Yeah I know, so will you move with me to New York?"

Taylor:

"New York huh?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah New York. We would be living in Manhattan. The Upper East Side, were all the rich people live. Yeah my brother's been a pilot for 2 years and he's doing good making the movie star money. So he has room available in his 4 bed room house. He even got an in door pool with a heater. Plus he's giving us a credit card with a lot money on it so we can get settled in. Please come with me?"

Taylor:

"Okay I'll go … I bet your brother has gotten even sexier over the past 2 years."

Gabriella:

"What about Chad?."

Taylor:

"I'll call him now."

on the phone:

Chad:

"Hello?" (he said sleepy)

Taylor:

"It's me baby."

Chad:

"What's up? Everything Okay?"

Taylor:

"No! Not really. I have to tell you something?"

Chad:

"Are you pregnant?"

Taylor:  
"No I'm not pregnant, but Gabriella and I are moving to Manhattan, New York."

Chad:

"Wow, that a shock, when are you guys leaving?"

Taylor:

"Tomorrow morning at 10:00am. Her brother is flying down her to pick us up."

Chad:

"But, what about us?"

Taylor:

"I'm going to attend NYU so if you could apply there, then we could be with each other again.

Chad:

"That's a year away."

Taylor:

"I know, it's not fair for me to ask you to wait, I'm sorry maybe we should just break up right now!"

Chad:

"No, That's not what I want to do. I want to be with you, plus I got some good news."

Taylor:

"What's that?"

Chad:

"I got accepted into NYU Early Admissions Program."

Taylor:

"So, did I."

Chad:

"So I'll see you in 9 months. I'll be counting the days."

Taylor:

"So well I."

Chad:

"There one more thing I need to tell you, before you leave."

Taylor:

"What's that?

Chad:

I love you Taylor McKessie."

Taylor:

"I love you too Chad Danforth."

Chad:

"I'll email you everyday."

Taylor:

"Okay. I have to go and pack now."

Chad:

"Okay bye babe."

Taylor:

"Bye."

End of phone call.

Gabriella:

"So what happened?"

Taylor:

"We talked and everything. We said that we would try a long distant relationship. Then in 9 months we would be together again."

Gabriella:

"Wow that's deep, um are okay?"

Taylor:

"Yeah, I'm fine. He told me he loved me!"

Gabriella:

"That's great, I'm really happy for you, but let's get you packed up."

Taylor:

"Don't you need to pack?"

Gabriella:

"No, not really. I'm pretty much done."

Taylor:

"Okay, so he knows to come over here right?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, I told him I was coming over here to help you pack up."

Taylor:  
"Wait! You already told him I was coming?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, please don't be mad."

Taylor:

"No, I'm not mad it's all good, because now you can help me pack."

I helped Taylor pack up all her things. That took us about 3 hours. Taylor has a lot of stuff I realized. We finally went to sleep at around 4:00 in the morning. Then we got up and I took a shower while Taylor cooked us some breakfast at around 8:30 in the morning. When I got out the shower, Taylor got in and I went and ate my breakfast. When Taylor got out and got dressed we moved all my stuff from my car to her living room and all of her stuff from her room to the living room...

We then sat on the couch waiting for my brother to come so when came begin our new lives in Manhattan, NY.


	5. 3 Years Later

3 years later

So, during our senior year, at Eastlake High School, we met real some cool people, plus I met this really cute guy, at prom his name was Troy Bolton. But he went to UC Berkeley, while I stayed in NY to go to NYU. Taylor, Chad, and I are in our 3rd year of NYU. Taylor Studying Law and Chad's on a basketball scholarship. There relationship is still going strong. As for me other then meeting Troy Bolton, I haven't really been going out much. Just trying to get though school, and work at the news paper. Hoping one day I can get the chance, to work for the NEW YORK TIMES or The WALL STREET JOURNAL.

Gabriella in the present:

"Okay, so now you know why I hate Daniel so much. Working at a newspaper does have its advantages, guess who running for governor of New York? ... Daniel! Yes the Daniel Cruz from High School. Payback's a bitch huh. Well like I always say, what goes around comes around twice as hard. Now let's see how can I use what I know against him? Just when I was thinking of how to ruin his career before it even starts. Taylor calls me."

Gabriella:

"Hey Taylor what's up girl?"

Taylor:

"So do you remember all those girls Daniel slept with in high school?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, I remember."

Taylor:

"I went to a meeting with my counselor today, about volunteering at some support groups in my spare time. So, I get placed in a support group called woman against dogs. So, as I'm listening to what the girls had to say. I realized that the stories, that they told were very similar, and was all about one or more guys. I sat there wondering who they were talking about, until one new girl can in and asked if this was the support group, Women against Dogs. Telling stories about Daniel Cruz and the leader, was like yes it is, but we don't use his name. So how weird is that?

Gabriella:

(Grinned wickedly) "No, that couldn't be more perfect."

Taylor:

"Why is that perfect?"

Gabriella:

"Because, he broke my heart years ago and now Daniel Cruz is running for Governor of New York. Let's see how Mr. Daniel Cruz likes it when the tables turn. Payback's a bitch.

Gabriella:

"Well what are you going to do?"

Gabriella:

"Well once I get off work, we are going to try and convince those girls to go after Daniel, but not in violent way. We are going to do this the Politian way, sneaky and dirty. Were going to get the girls to write about their experiences with Daniel then printed in the news paper, saying sometime like beware of dog or something like that. Then all of us will be going to his big New Years Eve party. What a way to kick in the new year with all your ex's showing up at your party together. The night before voting…."

Taylor:

"You're so bad sometimes."

Gabriella:

"Well I usually wouldn't do something like this, but he has it coming to him. Daniel's played in fire for years, now it's time for him to finally get burned!"

Taylor:

"I'm your girl, so you know I'm in, but how do we convince the other girls?"

Gabriella:

"That's were we come in … I tell my story, and then you can take Sharpay's story, but flip it around and don't mention the slut part or you can just make up something … okay, hey do any of those women have kids by Daniel?"

Taylor:

"Yeah, I think 3 maybe more, how knows this is Daniel we are talking about."

Gabriella:

"That's great, okay so we are going to go tomorrow after our classes are over."

Taylor:

"Okay I'm with you."

Gabriella:

"Okay great, got to get back to work, see you at home?"

Taylor:

"Yeah, okay see you there."

Gabriella:

"Bye."

Taylor:

"Bye."

Watch out, Daniel Cruz the world as you it, is coming to and End faster then you know it. Didn't your mother tell you know to play with FIRE!... I thought to myself and I laughed suddently remembering where I was. I got back to work… really can't wait for tomorrow!


	6. Taylor's Surpising Confession

The phone called had ended. I had a smile on my face all day. When I got home Juan asked

Juan:

"Why are you so happy?"

Juan:

"I just found out that Daniel Cruz is running for governor of New York. "

Juan:

"Daniel Cruz? That jack ass from your old high school?"

Gabriella:

"Yes, that's the one."

Juan:

"So this is why you're smiling? Are you happy for him or something?"

Gabriella

"No, Taylor and I have a plan to ruin her career before it even starts!"

Juan;

"Okay and this plan is…?"

Gabriella:

"Well these girls from my old high school had slept with Daniel. So they formed a support group called 'Women against Dogs.' Taylor sat in on one of there sessions last night, because she's going to start volunteering there next week. Anyways she found out that were all talking about Daniel. So what I'm going to do, is go to there meeting tomorrow and tell my story and try to convince the other girls to do the same and I'm going to put in our paper. Plus all the girls are going to his New Year Party.

Juan:

"Okay, but whatever you do please be careful!"

Gabriella:

"Okay, I will."

The next day, I got off of work early to attend this meeting. Once Taylor and I entered the front door of the support group; this lady showed us to are seats.

Rachel:

"Hello ladies and welcome to women against dogs. We have 2 new guess with us here today. There from New York University.

Gabriella:

"Hello ladies my name is Gabriella Montez. My best friend told me this group. It's for all the girls who slept with and got there heart broken my Daniel Cruz am I right?"

Rachel:

"Yes, but if you've never been with Daniel Cruz and got your heart broken by another guy you can tell us that story as well."

Gabriella:

"The thing with Daniel and I was the fact that I was a junior and he was a senior. I had a crush on him since freshmen year. I was the head Cheerleader and he was the star quarter back. So I went to the prom with him. Then I lost my virginity to him. What a let down that was. It only lasted for 10 minutes. Then I caught him sleeping my other friend. She left Albuquerque, NM and went Barcelona, Spain. So that broke my heart.

Rachel:

"Wow that's sad…Erica you want to go next?"

Taylor:

"Yeah, sure umm Daniel and I dated for 2 weeks. He treated me good up until we had sex. Then he acted like he didn't know me. I went to this party and we talked. He asked me to dance, while we were dancing his brother slipped something in my drink. Then give it to me. I felt good for a minute then, I passed out. I woke to realize I had been gang raped. I really hate Daniel and I think we should get some payback."

Martha:

"Yeah, we should but how?"

Gabriella:

"Well, what we can do is ruin his chances at becoming Governor of New York. Were going to go his press party and announce that one of us has a kid by him. Do any of you have kids by Daniel?

Kelsi:

"I have a daughter by him. She just turned 2 years old".

Gabriella:

"Okay, so you're going to announce that you have a child by Daniel and really put it on thick."

Kelsi:

How?

Gabriella: Say you were dating him back in New Mexico. Then he broke with because you were pregnant. So you moved to New York and yeah something like that okay?

Kelsi:

"Yeah, okay I got it."

Amber:

"What do you want the rest of us to do?"

Gabriella:

"I want you to make his life a living hell."

All the Girls:

"Yeah…"

Gabriella:

"He hurts us right?"

All the girls:

"Right!"

Gabriella:

"It's payback time. If you're with me, I want to hear you say hell yeah!"

All the girls:

"Hell Yeah!"

Gabriella:

"Okay project take Daniel Cruz down is tomorrow at his press conference, I'll go alone to this one."

Rachel:  
"Okay that's it for today's group everyone knows what to do right?"

All the girls:

"Yeah."

After everyone left, Taylor and I got into the car. I notice that Taylor was extra quite. That story she told seemed too real to be fake. Then I glanced over at Taylor while waiting at a red light. I saw she was crying!

Gabriella:

"So it's true isn't it?"

Taylor:

"What's true?"

Gabriella:

"That story you told".

Gabriella:

"Yeah, it is I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so hurt and embarrassed to tell anyone."

Gabriella:

"Oh he's differently in for it now."

Taylor:

"Yeah he's going to get what's coming to him."

Gabriella:

"You bet."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. The next day after I got off of work, I decided to go the press conference. I convinced my boss to let me clover the whole Daniel Cruz race for governor of New York.


	7. A Missed Call From Ryan

As I was getting ready to go to the press conference, Ryan Sharpy's brother. I haven't heard from him in what 4 years. He just called me up out the blue, left a message saying to call him back he found something in Sharpay's room as he was packing up the house to move to Boston because, he got into medical school. So I decided to call him back.

On the phone:

Ryan:

"Hello?"

Gabriella:

"Hey Ryan it's me Gabriella."

Ryan:

"I can always tell your voice."

Gabriella:

"(Blushed) Really how?"

Ryan:

"Mostly because, I have caller ID and plus I could never forget you."

Gabriella:

"Aww you so sweet, you said you found something in Sharpay's room."

Ryan:

"Right, yeah umm I was packing up her room and I found a letter addressed to you. But she never sent it. Plus I found her beloved diary. Here let me read something to you.

Gabriella:

"Um okay."

Ryan:

"This is from her diary.

"July 21, 2003

Dear Sweet Diary,

I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but a lot has happened to me and I'm sure what to do about it. But let me start from the beginning. So you can understand. I was in love with my brother's best friend Zeke; he was so cute and sexy and treated me with respect. I thought I could grow old and die with him next to be. So, one night after we have sex. He told me that he's going into the air fore and when comes back. He wants to marry me. I never felt like that before ever! Then I get a letter, 7 weeks later from his Commander and Chief of the air fore base stationed in Iraq. Stating that his Zeke's plane got shot down and blow up. Zeke's death hit me so hard. I figure, why put myself though that pain ever again. So, I dranked a lot of alcohol for days on in. Then I start sleeping with random guys at school. I got the reputation of being the school slut. Since Zeke died I didn't care much for anything or anyone. If there's one thing I not so proud of is sleeping with my friend Gabriella's boyfriend Daniel. Although he says there not together, that was still wrong of me. Now I'll never tell anyone this but you…. Thanks for listening to me diary.

Shapay Evans

Gabriella:

"Wow, that's deep. I never knew she was feeling like that. She never told me anything about Zeke. I knew she liked him. But that's it."

Ryan:

"Yeah, same here, but check this out. There's an entry a day before she killed herself."

Gabriella:

"Like a suicide note?"

Ryan:

"I don't know; maybe hold on let me read it to you."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

Ryan:

"July 31,2003

Dear: Sweet Diary

I have some bad news, yesterday I went to the doctor's office and I took a whole bunch of tests. A couple hours later, I find out that I'm pregnant and I contracted the HIV virus. I don't know what to do any more. Since last night I've been thinking so very bad thoughts. Suicidal thoughts. I was thinking why not kill myself. I have nothing to live for. Zeke's dead my brothers in college a state away. My parents don't care. Everyone in school thinks I'm a slut and you know what…I am a slut and a dirty bitch and whatever else that want to call me. I lost my friends. That pain is back again and hurts so bad diary. I don't even know who gave me the HIV or who got me pregnant... I slept with 3 other guys after Daniel left that day. I hate my self and I just take this anymore…time for me end the pain for good. I'm going to sleep. Hopefully forever, I love you Diary. You're my only true friend. Goodbye, Diary.

Signing off for the last time,

Sharpay Evans

Gabriella:

"Wow, umm this is crazy."

Ryan:

"Yeah I know, so what do you me to do about the letter?"

Gabriella:

"Could you mail it to me along with her diary?"

Ryan:

"Why?"

Gabriella:

"I'm trying to put him away, Daniel Cruz."

Ryan:

"Okay, sure it might take a couple of days, but sure I'll send it day…"

Gabriella:

"Thanks, for calling me, I'm sorry about how she died. I felt so bad because of the way I talked to her."

Ryan:

"Don't be. We all said some stuff that we wish we can take back. So listen I have to go now.

Gabriella:

"Okay it was nice talking to you again."

Ryan:

"Yeah, you too keep in touch with me okay?"

Gabriella:

"Okay, bye and try to have a good day."

Ryan:

"Okay, you too."

Gabriella:

"Bye."

Ryan:

"Bye."

Once I hung up the phone, I knew there was nothing stopping me from taking him down. I just wished Sharpay would have talked to me. I guess its to late for that. So I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door. On my way to the press conference…..


	8. The Press Conference

Daniel:

"Hello and Good Morning ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I'm very honored that you guys want to do story about why I'm running for Governor of New York."

Lady from the Washington Post:

"Okay Mr. Cruz what can you do for New York?"

Daniel:

"Well I can unsure you that New York will be a better place to live and travel. By providing better housing in Harlem, the Bronx, and Brooklyn all the places that people tend to forget about."

Lady from the post:

"That's sounds good."

Guy from the Oakland Tribune:

"Okay I agree that sounds wonderful, but people often say things like that and when they get into office things change for the worst in stead of the better."

Daniel:

"I understand where you're coming from sir. But I can unsure that I will do the things that I'm saying here to today and I can prove it. I just finished putting up a new park in Brooklyn. It took us 2 months but it's down. Now the kids over there can have a place to play safety.

Gabriella:

"I have a question?"

Daniel:

Uh ... Yes (He sees Gabriella and swallows hard.)

Gabriella:

"Mr. Cruz, why do you really want to be Governor?"

Daniel:

"Because, I believe that we should live in an environment that has less crime. Where our children can have a better chance at growing up.

Gabriella:

"I recently read in the Oakland Tribute that a Mr. Daniel Cruz was an all American football player for his high school team."

Daniel:

"Yeah I was a great quarter back."

Gabriella:

"So is there anything you wish that you can take back. Like something you did in high school?"

Daniel:

"No, not at all I have the best time in high school."

Gabriella:

"Are you sure?"

Daniel: I'm very sure, there's not one thing I would change. If I could go back in time. I'll do it all over again just the same way."

Gabriella:

"Well thanks Mr. Cruz no more questions."

Walter:

"No more questions people. Please vote for Daniel Cruz on February 12. Who knows Daniel could be our new governor."

Gabriella:

"Not if I have anything to do with it he won't! "

And with that said I walked out of the conference room. I was so mad for the fact that he did remember me, meaning that he should had remember what he did to me and other girls. But he didn't so if that's the way Daniel wants to play the game, then I'm ready to give him a run for his money! I said walking to my car thought walking home. So after I got in the house, I got a call from Troy Bolton! What's going on here? I thought to myself. This morning it was Ryan. And Troy Bolton is calling me? I wonder who gave him my cell phone number. Just as I was about to call him back Taylor walked in the bathroom.

Taylor:

"Sorry, but got to do my hair. I got a date tonight with Chad tonight. We have been so busy with class and work and everything, we really haven't spent that much time together. So were going on a date. Don't wait up. Might not be home tonight if all goes well. Wow so rude of me how did the press conference go?"

Gabriella:

"Well that's good you and Chad do need some alone time. But get this as I was getting ready for the press conference. Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother called me out the blue."

Taylor:

"Really? What did he want?"

Gabriella:

"He read Sharpay's diary to me and let me tell you. It was so sad. Did you know she was in love with that guy from cooking class Zeke?"

Taylor:

"No! I didn't."

Gabriella:

"Yeah, girl they were in love and were each other's first. They were going to get married when Zeke can back from the air force."

Taylor:

"But, if he's a chef or wants to be one, then why did he join the air force?"

Gabriella:

"My guess is to help pay for college."

Taylor:

"So why she kill herself then?"

Gabriella:

"Zeke was killed 7 weeks later. His plane was shot down and blew up. She also left a suicide note in her diary. It made me want to cry. She was so depressed and we didn't even know it."

Taylor:

"Damn, what kind of friends are we?"

Gabriella:

"I said the same thing. But you Sharpay she would rather die then tell that something's wrong!"

Taylor: Oh and I forgot to tell you that Troy Bolton is in town and wants you to have dinner with him. I gave him your number. Did he call."

Gabriella:

"Yeah, but I missed it."

Taylor:

"Call him now."

Gabriella:

"Okay, I will. You know Daniel is still the biggest asshole I ever met.

Taylor:

"What he do now?"

Gabriella:

"I'll tell you, when I asked him a question, and he knew that it was me. Because before he even answered my question he paused and said "Umm" before speaking and then I asked if there was anything that he wish he could take back you know from high school and he said no and I asked if he was sure. He said if he could go back in time, he would do it all over again. The same way. So that made me very mad."

Gabriella:

"I'm going on my date tonight. Hey maybe you could go out with Troy. That's only if you would stop being so mad at Daniel for like five seconds. Then you could enjoy like again."

Gabriella:

" I'm not all rapped up in Daniel, its just he hurt me so bad that it's hard for me to open up to another guy."

Taylor:

"Listen I know he hurt you. Hell he hurt me too, but I learned how to forgive and move with my life."

Gabriella:

"Whatever! Have fun on your date."

Taylor:

"Come on Gabriella don't be mad at me. I'm just saying you're wasting your time."

Gabriella:

"Whatever!"

Taylor:

"Okay that's fine I don't care anymore. I'm about to go on my date!"

Gabriella:

"Okay look I'm sorry. I know that you're just trying to look out for me. I'm going out with Troy tonight."

Taylor:

"That's good but, hey listen I know that he hurt you and we are going to take him down I promise."

Gabriella:

"Okay, Taylor I love you … you're my sister thanks for always being there for me."

Gabriella:

"Anytime, I love you too sis, now I got to ready for my date.

Gabriella:

"Okay have fun".

Taylor:

"I will."

After Taylor left to go out with Chad I had decided to call Troy back.

On the Phone:

Troy:

"Hello?"

Gabriella:

"It's Gabriella."

Troy:

"Oh hey how are you doing?"

Gabriella:

"I'm doing good and how are you?"

Troy:

"I'm doing better, now that I'm talking to you."

Gabriella:

"Aww your so sweet."

Troy:

"Thank You."

Gabriella:

" I have to be honest. I got a thing for you."

Troy:

"Good to know, because I've always had thing for you. Since the first time I met you.

Gabriella:

"Really?"

Troy:

"Yeah, I really do hey are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Gabriella:

"No, why do you ask?"

Troy:

"Would you like to go out to dinner and a movie with me?"

Gabriella:

"I would love to."

Troy:

"Can I call you back later, I'm driving right now?" 

Gabriella:

"Sure."

Troy:

"Bye."

Gabriella:

"Bye."

End of phone call.

Once, I got off the phone. I went the bathroom and took a nice warm bath and suddenly my thoughts drifted away from Daniel and more on Troy. I can't wait for our date tomorrow!


	9. The First Date With Troy

The Next day I woke excited about going on a date with Troy…I went though work and school as fast as I could. Time was moving to slow for my. So Troy picked me up at 7:30pm in his BMW. Then we went to this nice restaurant. When we entered the place that waiteress said…

Layla:

"Good evening how help you this evening?"

Troy:

"I have reservations under Troy Bolton."

Layla:

"Okay right this way, sir."

After she showed us to our seats Troy said….

Troy:

"I don't know if I told you this already, but you look so amazing tonight!"

Gabriella:

"Thank you, you look good as well."

Troy:

"Thank you … here let me get that for you." (He pulls out her chair for her).

Gabriella:

"Thanks, so how was Berkeley?"

Troy:

"Really hard, but otherwise really good I was on the basketball team."

Gabriella:

"That's great; I watched some of your games."

Troy:

"How did you know I was going to try out for basketball?"

Gabriella:

"Because, our senior year in high school that was all you could talk about. Playing ball; for the Cal-State Golden Bears."

Troy:

Yeah well I had a lot of fun at Berkeley. I thought I wanted to sing. But, I recently realize that I like helping people. So I moved back to New York and I'm going to New York Medical School I've already done 3 years of medical school, now I got a couple more years ahead of me, but I can become a doctor. I'm currently working as an intern at the General Hospital, and on the weekends I like working with the EMT, Plus I am a volunteer fire fighter … I really enjoy working with and helping people in need.

Gabriella:

"Wow that's great. I didn't think I'd ever found a guy, that enjoy helping people. As much as I do, I try and help people though my writing. I'm the Advice Columnist I'm ask Gabi!"

Troy: (Smiles) Well now you have. I'm the guy for you Gabriella and I've known that since high school, but I was always afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

Gabriella:

"Troy I always had a crush on you since I right met you. When I running to get into class and slipped on some water."

Troy:

"Yeah, you landed in my arms (he let out a chuckle).

Gabriella:

"That's not funny!"

Troy:

"I know, it just that when you fell you cursed and then ran to your classroom."

Gabriella:

"I was so embarrassed."

Troy:

"You looked so cute, when you feel embarrassed. You are so beautiful."

Gabriella:

"Thank you, also you look very good yourself."

Troy:

"Thanks, I try."

Gabriella:

"I'm getting hungry!"

Troy:

"Yeah, me too so lets order."

Gabriella:

"Okay."

Waiter:

"Hello my name is Daniel and I'll be your waiter this evening, Are you ready to order?"

Gabriella:

"Yes, I would like a bacon cheese burger with some only fries could you put only garlic salt on my fries please and an orange soda."

Daniel:

"Okay, and what would you like sir?"

Troy:

"I'll take a Philly cheese steak sub with fries and cherry lemonade."

Daniel:

"Okay I'll be right with your order."

Troy:

"Thank you."

Daniel:

"No problem."

Daniel walked to the back and put their order in. About 20 minutes later, Daniel returned with there food. Another 15 minutes later Troy said….

Troy:

"Wow that was really good!"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, mine was good as well."

Troy:

"So I would love to get to know you better, how about telling about your life. Before you moved to New York?"

Gabriella:

"Well I've been in Albuquerque, NM for like most of my life. One day while attending high school I met this guy named Daniel Cruz.

Troy:

"The Daniel Cruz the one running for governor of New York?"  
Gabriella:

"Yeah that's the one."

Troy:

"Man that dude is pretty cool."

Gabriella:

"Not really, you see as I was saying, Daniel Cruz and I went to the same high school. He was the dog of all dogs. So I fell for his sweet talk. I fell in love with him and all he wanted was to sleep with me. Back then I was a virgin. So we slept together, then afterwards he broke up with me. That broke my heart. Then after, I lost my friend to suicide. Taylor and I decided to move in with my brother Juan. "

Troy:

"Damn, that's deep. I'm sorry that happened to you."

Gabriella:

"Well what don't kill you only makes you stronger right?"

Troy: Yeah, well as for me. I've lived in Manhattan, NY for all my life, my parents were NYU grads and they wanted me to do the same. But, ever since I saw a Cal-Bears game when I little; I knew that I wanted to go there. Plus I've never been on the west coast before. I'll never forget my experiences at UC Berkeley. But nothing beats the feeling of being home, you know going to Gray's Papaya; for the world's best hot dog. Seeing my old friends and family.

Gabriella:

"I know how you feel!"

Troy:

"Listen, I like you a lot Gabriella."

Gabriella:

I like you a lot too. You're a cool person, and I'm glad we finally went out on a date."

Troy:

"Yeah I'm glad we went on this date as well. Gabriella I think your very beautiful, smart, funny. Everything I want in a girlfriend.

Gabriella:

"Really?

Troy:

"Yeah, really now what I want to know is if you would like to be girlfriend?"

Gabriella:

"Before, I answer, I need to tell you something."

Troy:

"What is it?"

Gabriella:

"I'm plotting to take down Daniel Cruz. I think it's time for the girl and I to get a little payback on Mr. Cruz. I know you might not understand why I'm doing this. I just needed you to know everything. Do you still want me as your girlfriend?"

Troy:

"Yes, I still want you as my girlfriend, but I need you to be careful okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost you somehow."

Gabriella:

"Okay, then I'll be your girlfriend."

Troy:

"Are you ready to go?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah I'm ready."

Troy:

"I'll get the bill."

Gabriella:

"Thank you, for such a great evening."

Troy:

"You want to go the movies with me tomorrow?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah, sure I would love to."

Troy:

"Great."

Gabriella: (I leaned in and kisses him on the lips)

Troy:

"What was that for?"

Gabriella:

"For being such a great guy."

Troy:

(He leans in and kisses me on the lips, then he deepened the kiss. We broke apart from lack of air.)

Gabriella:

"Wow that was a great kiss."

After that was said. Troy drove me home and I sat on my bed still with the taste of his lips on mine. I could fall in love with this guy. I thought as I feel asleep.


	10. Smile Your On Candy Camera

A couple days later, the girls met up at our house to discuss the plans. About New Years Eve, as I was finishing up. Martha was getting confused so she asked me …

Martha:

"Umm could you please go over it one more time?"

Harmony:

"No problem, I'm going to go 30 minutes before everyone and have a little talk with Daniel then, when I give Taylor the signal. She will display the video contain years of his womanizing behavior. That will be the ultimate payback for us. Then maybe we all could finally put this and Daniel Cruz behind us and move on with our lives.

Martha:

"Okay I got it".

With that said the rest of the girls went home to prepare for New Years Eve. Taylor asked…

Taylor:

"Hey are you okay?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

Taylor:

"Yeah go ahead."

Gabriella:

"How do you feel about Chad?"

Taylor:

"(Smiles) I'm in love with him. I never really felt like this with any other boy I dated. He's the type of guy I can see my self starting a family with. How do you feel about Troy?"

Gabriella:

"I feel the same way you feel. I think he's the guy I've been waiting for all my life."

Taylor:

"How does he feel about us doing this?"

Gabriella:

"He was pretty cool about it, once I told him everything. Okay well not everything, he said to be careful.

Taylor:

"Once we do this. It's the end of Daniel Cruz right?"

Gabriella:

"Yes, we will not bring him with us when we enter into the 2009 year. Next year will be a start of new things … With Troy, Chad, you and me!"

Taylor:

"Okay sounds good to me."

Later on that night Taylor went to sleep and Juan came home from work and we straight to bed. But, me on the other hand I couldn't sleep a wink. I was up half the night thinking if I could go threw with this. At the press conference he seemed like he grew up a bit since high school. I guess I could put all this behind me and forget about the plan or not. I think I'll talk to Daniel first alone to see where his head really is.

New Years Eve 2007 at 11:54 pm

The ballroom at the Four Seasons Plaza was filled with a lot of couples waiting to get their mid-night kiss. Also a lot of single people wishing they had someone to kiss on the stroke of mid-night, and but on the other hand every last girl Daniel ever dated and took advantage of were all there waiting for the fireworks. I thought about it all night. Will I destroy Daniel or let it all go. So I decided to have talk with him. Daniel and I walked in the video/audio room. Without realizing what I was doing? I leaned against the 'On Air' button. Which was displaying everything we were saying? The party had stopped and everyone watch the 48in plasma HD Flat Screen TV….

Daniel:

"Gabriella what are you doing here?"

Gabriella:

"Oh so you do remember me?"

Daniel:

"How could I forget you? You were my biggest accomplishment. When I first saw you I knew I could have in my bed with in 3 weeks."

Gabriella:

"Is that so?"

Daniel:

"Yeah, but I out did myself I got you in bed with in 10 days."

Gabriella:

"I can't believe that you still act like you're in high school."

Daniel:

"Hey I was the man in high school. I'm still the man. Nothing has changed except my taste in women."

Gabriella:

"Yeah you're the man running for governor of New York. Don't you care about what's going to happens to you're people?"

Daniel:

"I don't give a flying fuck about what happens to these people they could go to hell for all that I'm concerned. You think I'm running for Governor of New York, because I actually give damn about New York?

Gabriella:

"Well aren't you?"

Daniel:

"Not at all come on wake up Gabriella …I'm doing this for the money and the bitches."

Gabriella:

"You're 24 years old with the mind of a 15 year old boy."

Daniel:

"Man please go somewhere else with that bullshit. Just face the facts I got you, Taylor, and bunch of other empty mined hoes to believe that I actually cared you.

Gabriella:

You're a real asshole you know that? 

Daniel:

"I live by 3 simple words."

Gabriella:

"What's that?"

Daniel:

"Find them, Fuck them, and then leave them."

Gabriella:

"When are you going to realize that you ant got no game."

Daniel:

"Really well I had a enough game to find you, fuck you and then leave you. Please and as for the rest of them. Sharpay was hoe. I got her in the bed with in 30 seconds. All I said to her was when can I hit that. She said right now playboy. Taylor damn her shit was so got damn good I had to let my boys hit that. Then there were you. You kept you're virginity for 3 years. Boys had been trying to hit that for 3 years. I came in turn on my charm and took that shit in 10 days. Therefore you are by far my greatest accomplishment."

Gabriella:  
"Yeah you're right! I was stupid enough to fall for you're bullshit. But you're stupid ass games killed Sharpay, tragically injuring girls emotionally and physically and every other wise. Not mention you father about what 6 babies."

Daniel:

"Man, I ant got no kids. If those bitches, wanted to keep thoses babies, then that's on them. But leave me the fuck out of it.

Gabriella:

"You are really sad."

Daniel:

"Okay let me explain this to you one more time!"

Gabriella:

"Explain what?"

Daniel:

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT NO ONE BUT ME!"

Gabriella:

YOU NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP AND BE A REAL MAN.

Daniel:

'I am a real man."

Gabriella:

"No you're a little boy trapped in a man's body."

My phone was buzzing so I checked and said one new text message.

From: Taylor

To: Gabriella

"Gabriella what's going on everyone just heard everything you guys were talking about. So it's about 30 seconds until mid-night. Do you want me to show the other video?"

To: Taylor

From: Gabriella

"Yeah do it."

With that said I put my phone in my purse. Then I told Daniel….

Gabriella:

"I'm done with you Daniel."

Daniel:

"I've been through with you the moment I finished fucking you."

Gabriella:

"One more thing."

Daniel:

"What?"

Harmony:

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year."

Daniel:

"Huh?"

Gabriella:

"Smile you're on camera."

With that said I left the room and motioned to Taylor to show the video. With in seconds everyone saw years of Daniel treating woman like trash. It was a no brainer that Daniel lost election. But he also went to jail for rape. He's doing 10 years to life with no probation. Taylor and I on the other hand graduate from NYU. A couple years later Chad asked Taylor to marry him and she said yes. She had a beautiful wedding at the plaza in June of 2010. Later on that year I also got married to Troy soon after Taylor. I just had my twin boys 3 months ago and Taylor have a daughter. Juan settled down and is dating a nice young lady…. and that goes to show you, PAYBACK'S a bitch especially when you're on the receiving end of it.

THE END


End file.
